


It's Not a Secret That I Obsess

by Honeymull



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2007/2008 NHL season, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon but for gender changes, F/F, Mild intoxication, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/pseuds/Honeymull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally has something she needs Danny to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret That I Obsess

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wake up at 1am for no reason with the distinct need to write ladies boning. 
> 
> There is some sex under the (mild) influence of alcohol, so if that trips a dubious consent wire, possibly this one isn't for you. But everyone is fully enthusiastic and participatory, with stated consent.
> 
> This also obviously takes place in a universe wherein ladies play in the National Hockey League. 
> 
> Title from Clear the Air by Off With Their Heads.

So maybe Cally goes a little crazy about halfway through the year once they make it to the big league together for the second year in a row.

They're both playing bigger and bigger chunks of ice time, reveling in every shift; every time her skates touch NHL ice she gets a thrill. She knows it's the same for Danny, can see it on Danny's face when she's sent out to kick some ass, too, Renny yelling against the backdrop of the fans and the noise of the arena.

It's fucking nothing like hitting the ice in Guelph, nothing like Hartford.

People call things intoxicating, and Cally never fully grasped that full meaning before now. She goes home drunk on the wins, and even when they lose, the buzz of playing at this level is something that makes her feel dizzy sometimes. 

Times like tonight, especially, when half the team's crowded into a bar after their win against Buffalo earlier. 

"To two more years of Danny G, and our own Ms. Callahan giving us our go-aheads!" Shanny has to raise his voice to a shout over the clamor of the place, but he's grinning right at Cally and nodding at Danny next to her, smile widening when the rest of the team takes up the toast sloppily. 

He comes over a bit later, claps a hand onto Danny's shoulder and tells her congratulations on the contract extension she'd signed that morning. 

Cally's had a few beers, but nowhere near enough to explain the stupid, wild grin that wants to make its way onto her face. She bites her lip - she still smiles helplessly despite it - watching Shanny bow his head to talk more intently with Danny.

She's so fucking happy for Danny, it hurts. 

Dubi knocks hard into her shoulder, warbling something off-key and distracting her for a second. "Get off, asshole." She pushes back at him as he leans into her side, letting her take almost his full weight. "Don't think I won't go for your balls," she threatens, bracing one foot more firmly against the floor as she starts to slide off the bar stool, and getting an elbow into his kidneys. 

"Aww, you wouldn't hurt me," Dubi says, already drunk and slurring a bit. He jostles her affectionately again, blinks his baby-faced, crinkley-eyed smile down at her, then stands up on his own, only swaying a little. 

Cally rolls her eyes, gives him a little shove in Orr's general direction, and takes a breath when he's out of her immediate space. 

Her eyes find Danny again on instinct, and her happiness settles low in her stomach, becomes something heavier that she usually tries to ignore. Danny looks up after a moment, catches Cally watching her, and her mouth quirks up in a tiny smile, even as she keeps nodding along to whatever Shanny's saying. 

Cally tries to smile back, then, and fails, and quickly looks down at the bar counter. It's terrible, this constant clamor for Danny, but it's almost always been there, and she has no idea how to make it go away. She's too wrapped up in her, and sometimes she feels like Danny's too wrapped up in her, too, which drives her crazy. Danny doesn't feel the same way, Cally would _know_ if she did, so that idea is just Cally's feelings warping her common sense. 

It makes her mad. 

Betts shouts something from behind her, and the pretty, long-suffering bartender slides a row of shots toward the end of the bar near him. She puts a double shot down in front of Cally with a wink.

It makes her _so_ fucking angry, that her own brain is so stupid that it can't tell the difference between reality and what she wants to be reality. Her fingers tighten, slip a little on the glass when she pours it back. 

She waits until the alcohol spreads fuzzy through her body, then slides off the stool and heads toward the back of the bar, toward the neon exit sign. She makes sure to walk past Danny, jerk her head a little as she goes. 

Danny's up on her feet and following her before she gets very far. Cally doesn't look. She can feel Danny at her back just fine, knows her presence just like she knows Danny's probably wearing a tiny confused frown even though she's loose and rangy with all the tequila Avery's been buying. 

There's a little ATM alcove around the corner from the bathrooms, and Cally heads for that. It's dark and away from most of the noise of the bar. She turns around and Danny's right there, leaning against the wall. Cally feels like she's inadvertently let herself be cornered.

"What's up, Cally?"

Cally was right, Danny's frowning a little, but it also looks like she's trying not to smile. Typical drunk Danny, trying to be serious if she needs to be, and then breaking into laughter the next second when she can't manage it. 

Cally hopes she's not too tipsy to give Cally this. She shoves a hand through her hair, feeling a painful twinge pull lower down where she blocked that ridiculous slapper in the second. She winces and sees Danny actually focus hard, eyes narrowing in concern, which just. "That," Cally accuses nonsensically. "That, Danny, you need'a stop." 

Danny just gives her a blank look, eyebrows arching.

Regroup. This is a bad idea, she so recognizes that, but at the same time, she needs _something_ to snap her out of it, or it'll just get worse and worse and...

"Look, I. I need you to tell me you're not interested," she forces out. 

Danny's eyes widen a fraction and she opens her mouth, but Cally steamrolls right over her. "In me," she clarifies, wincing at this whole delivery. "I know it's - I know it's weird, okay, it doesn't have to be anything. Here, all you gotta do is tell me you're flattered, we're still friends - god, please don't take that away from me - but we're not like that, you're not into that, just let me... Give me something so I can get the fuck over this and, you know. I'll go back to normal, I know I will. 

Danny licks her lips and Cally grinds her teeth together and fixes her eyes on the wall over Danny's shoulder. She puts as much command as she dares behind it: "Just tell me _no_ , Dan." 

When Danny doesn't answer for too long, Cally glances at her. Danny looks _pissed_ , she's shaking her head minutely like she doesn't even realize she's doing it, and Cally feels abruptly sick, all the tequila going heavy and nauseating in her gut. That's it, then. She can't believe she just fucked up years of friendship like in just a few minutes. 

"No," Danny says, almost to quietly for Cally to hear. 

It hurts, in a way that just makes Cally angrier at herself. This is what she _needs_ ; it's not supposed to sting this much. What was she expecting, anyway? 

She definitely isn't expecting Danny to get in her face like she has now, pushing Cally back into the wall suddenly enough that Cally goes, off-balance and shocked. Danny has a temper, just like Cally, but it's never been turned like this on _her_. She gives Danny that one push, tells herself she deserves it for putting this on her, but if Danny follows it up with anything else, Cally's going to throw a punch and not feel too bad about it at all. Danny has the right to freak out, but like hell is Cally lying down and rolling over if she's going to take it _this_ badly.

But Danny doesn't do anything beyond getting a hand curled in the open collar of Cally's dress shirt. She leans forward. Despite herself, Cally's breath comes short. 

"No, Cally," Danny repeats, low and intent and without taking her eyes off of Cally. 

Cally's lip curls, a kneejerk defensiveness she can't help. "Thanks," she says, more of a snarl than she'd have liked. She can handle this graciously, but Danny is pressed all up against her front, boxing her in, and there's that anger at herself again. She can't even let it go when Danny's shooting her down from two inches away. Real adult, Callahan. 

Danny thumps her back against the wall pointedly. It jars the bruise on Cally's hip, making her gasp, then she's gasping for a whole other reason when Danny puts her mouth right against Cally's ear. " _No_ , I'm not telling you no." She draws back infinitesimally, just long enough for Cally to see the wide, smug grin spread over her face. Then she's laughing, ducking in to lick a long stripe up Cally's neck, to open her mouth hotly over the thin skin beneath her ear. "What," she murmurs, "you didn't notice this?" She makes a pleased sound against Cally, and then another one that Cally automatically associates with her rolling her eyes. "Come on, dumbass."

Cally can't fucking _move_ , just stands there gulping in air while Danny noses along her throat, letting the wall take her weight so she doesn't do something stupid but probable like slide right down it. She manages to get a hand up to wrap around Danny's upper arm, steadying herself somewhat. "Don't call me a dumbass," she mutters, still confused but tilting her head anyway to let Danny at it.

Danny presses into her more, until Cally moans, getting a leg in between Cally's, and that makes Cally put her other hand in her mouth to muffle the noise she wants to make. The bar is so loud she can barely hear anything, but it's embarrassing. She doesn't want to freak Danny out. She still doesn't quite understand what's going on, here, but no way Danny wants Cally like Cally wants _her_. Whatever this is, it's not...it's not that.

But, oh. _Oh_ god. She whimpers when Danny's drifting fingers undo the top three buttons of her shirt, dip inside to squeeze her breast. Danny's breathing hard now, too, and her hips work against Cally's when she finds Cally's nipples, running her thumb over one, then the other compulsively, back and forth. 

Cally feels like she could almost come just from this. Danny's hands are rough, playing with her just fucking _perfectly_ , and it's so much better than Cally's imagined in bed at night, hands in her shorts. 

"I'm interested," Danny says distractedly. She slides a hand down Cally's shirt to her belly, feeling her up until the remaining buttons on Cally's shirt stop her. Cally's fingers dig probably painfully into Danny's arm, and Danny stares down at her, her eyes the only bright point in their dark corner. "In you."

Cally's free hand is pressed flat to the wall next to her, and she keeps her fingernails short, but she can only imagine there'll be furrows in the wood paneling tomorrow as Danny kisses her, biting at her bottom lip, before popping the button on Cally's business slacks and getting a hand between Cally's legs.

"I'm like that," Danny continues, voice heated and already fucked up. She rests her forehead against Cally's, screws her eyes shut and groans as she cups Cally's cunt in her palm, feels how embarrassingly soaking _wet_ Cally is. "Oh, jesus. Cally."

Cally is so, so far past words. She rakes her nails down Danny's arm, palms her hip until she gets at skin. "Please," she whines. "Do you-? _Please_."

Danny swears into Cally's hair, breathless, then shoves Cally's simple-cut briefs to one side, sliding three fingers through Cally's slicked-up folds while Cally's thighs shake and she tries to stay upright. 

"I'm _into_ this." Danny circles, intent and focused, where Cally's already flexing around her tortuously light touches. "I don't know how you didn't see it." She finally gets two fingers in Cally and Cally cries out before Danny covers her mouth with one hand. 

That shouldn't be a turn-on, really, since the bar is loud enough to cover anything short of a fire alarm, but Cally's head thunks into the wall and her eyes roll back a little in her skull as Danny pauses, presses a little harder against her mouth at the same time as she works her fingers in and out of Cally. 

"I think about it at _practice_ sometimes, Cally." Danny's breathing is shot, she's swallowing convulsively, but her rhythm doesn't falter, and Cally's going to explode, it feels so good. "At fucking practice. Putting you on your knees and making you eat me out. Get you in the showers, suck the water from your _clit_." She laughs brokenly. "It's pretty terrible professionalism." Her fingers must be getting tired, but she's relentless, working them faster, pressing in and up, the harder Cally clutches at her arm, her hip. Her other hand is still pressed against Cally's mouth, firm and dry and hot, muffling Cally's quiet, desperate noises. 

"I'm fucking interested." She rubs her thumb in a brutally rough circle over Cally's clit, once, twice and again, and that's it, Cally's entire body is flooding with heat, clenching up around Danny's fingers and coming impossibly hard. 

Cally only lets herself float in it for a moment; she's still trembling with some of the aftershocks when she wriggles out of Danny's hold and goes to her knees. 

Danny breathes her name, fists up a hand in Cally's hair as best she can before thinking better of it and smoothing her palm down over Cally's head, across the nape of her neck. "You're gonna kill me," she mutters. "Think I'm not into you, who the fuck is that stupid." 

Cally doesn't bother to argue - she's short and tough, but she's not Danny; she doesn't have long legs and a killer smile, those fucking eyes and cheekbones and perfect curls that look gorgeous even mid-shift when they're sticking to her cheeks with sweat - but she snorts, obvious enough that Danny cuffs her across the back of her head. 

"I'm fucking serious." Danny turns them so that her back is against the wall, and she slides down far enough that she can rest one leg over Cally's shoulder, her skirt riding up enough for Cally to get under it, nosing up along the line of her bare thigh.

She's wearing a short slip underneath, no underwear, and Cally has to close her eyes and press the heel of her hand against her own cunt again. "Danny..."

Danny has the gall to laugh, even though it's a little embarrassed. "I was in a hurry!" she says, defensive, gasping when Cally opens her mouth over her. 

Cally can just lick right in, holy god, the fabric of Danny's skirt bunched in one hand and held out of the way, her other one resting on Danny's stomach, the pad of her thumb teasing lightly around Danny's clit. She's dizzy with it, how Danny tastes, how Danny's so fucking wet, too, she must have been dying the whole time she was getting Cally off with no friction for herself. Cally's going to be tasting her for days whenever she licks her lips.

"Fingers, you- Cally." Danny's low-heeled shoe digs promptingly into Cally's shoulder and Cally can't even pretend to draw it out any more.

She barely even manages to get her second finger in before Danny's hand is clenching in her hair and she's groaning like she's been smashed headfirst into the boards. Cally swipes her tongue wetly up around her fingers than sucks Danny's clit into her mouth, tonguing hard at the spot directly beneath it on instinct as Danny pulls her closer with her leg, then shakes apart around Cally's fingers and under her mouth. 

Danny doesn't speak for a while as she comes down, just loosens her grip on Cally and sighs. 

Cally licks her clean, still turned-on and greedy, but irritatingly unsure where to go from here. 

Danny finally pulls her away, tugs on her upper arm until Cally stands up. Danny smooths down her skirt - it's wrinkled, Cally notes with not a small amount of smugness.

"Took you long enough," Danny says, and turns her attention on Cally's shirt. "You're-" she pauses mid-sentence, running her fingers down the delicate skin showing under the undone buttons. She closes her mouth, then says, "You're a mess, Cally. Jesus." 

It only takes a minute for Danny to get Cally done up again. Not that it helps Cally calm down, since Danny takes a perverse glee in running the pads of her fingers over the shape of Cally's nipples over her bra as she does so, smiling innocently when Cally's breath catches. 

It's a miracle nobody's seen them - Cally _hopes_ nobody's seen them, oh god, it hits her how bad of a decision the whole 'public sex' thing was, now that she's thinking half-way clearly again - but someone bangs loudly out of one of the restrooms around the corner, and they both jump. 

Danny combs her hair through with her fingers and grabs Cally's wrist when she's done. "Hey. I promised Gomer a drink, and Kaspar wanted me to drink a few for him, too."

Cally gives her the most unimpressed look she can muster, under the circumstances, and sure enough, Danny grins. 

"Just kidding. Let's go."


End file.
